Twice Loved
by Xx Meisha xX
Summary: AU: High school sweethearts don’t always live happily every after. Twelve years later this young girl is determined to give her father the happy ending he deserves. But she can’t do this alone. Can best friends really develop into something more?


**Meisha:**

Another one of my AsuCaga stories.  
One night I was thinking about a movie that I had seen over ten years ago and thought the basic storyline would apply perfectly to these two.  
I hope I'm right and you like what I've come up with.

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Seed or the Hindi movie that inspired me.  
Oh, nor do I own Super Smash Brothers Brawl ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

**.:*:. Twice Loved .:*:.**

Chapter 1  
Loving Letter

* * *

_  
The young man paced back and forth. Each second lagged like an eternity. Patience really was a virtue that few were blessed with. If she hadn't been the one to ask him to step outside while she spoke with the doctor he was sure he would be sitting right beside her, holding her hand. _

_Today was possibly the happiest moment of their lives, yet his chest tightened and his heart felt heavy. He brushed it aside and blamed it on the last couple of sleepless nights. _

_Everything was perfect now. Everything would remain so. _

_The door opened and in an instant he found himself next to the doctor. _

_"She's beautiful." The doctor smiled at the man who nodded in response. He turned to enter the door, but before turning the handle heard the doctor whisper: "I'm sorry…"_

_Turning his head to face the physician, he was only met by her retreating figure. Immediately he entered the room and made his way over to his loved one. _

_Loved ones. _

_Cradled in her mother's loving embrace was the sweetest angel he had ever laid eyes on. At once his eyes softened as he took his seat and listened to her sing a gentle lullaby to the angel. _

_The newborn yawned, struggling to keep her curious eyes open to study the newcomer. A couple moments later she drifted off, unable to fight her sleeping urge. He smiled and shifted his gaze to the woman. _

_"She has your eyes." Her gaze never left the tiny bundle in her arms._

_He nodded as he reached forward and took her free hand in his. "She has your beauty."_

_She smiled as she turned to face the man she loved with all her heart. _

_"Will you take care of her?" Her question took him by surprise, but he squeezed her hand in reassurance. _

_"Of course. No one will be able to shower our daughter with as much love as the two of us."_

_She hesitated, tears welling up in her beautiful eyes, but her sincere smile still apparent. She hadn't expected to react to his words with such emotion and his confused expression caused the tears to fall._

_"You have no idea how happy I am today." She blinked in an attempt to clear her eyes. "Promise me, you will take care of her as though it were the two of us…"_

_"W-what are you saying?!" _

_She could not bring herself to continue as she attempted to hold back her tears. Her husband's dismayed and heartbroken expression forced the tears to stream down her pale face once again. She had not believed that sharing the cold, hard truth would be so painful. _

_It wasn't the thought of leaving this world behind that scared her—it was the thought of leaving her beloved husband and being unable to raise and watch over her beloved daughter. _

_"Why are you saying this?" His voice was barely above a whisper, as he leaned forward. She felt the trickle of a tear on her soft hand, and she felt a fresh wave of tears come over her. "Why… how…?"_

_"Internal bleeding."_

_He immediately jerked his head in the direction of the voice and saw the doctor from earlier. She had entered the room silently and kept her gaze down, avoiding his rage filled eyes. A look of fear crossed her face as he stood and made his way over to her, eyes never leaving her. _

_"You knew about this before?" It wasn't a question, but when she continued to avoid his eyes he cursed aloud. "How dare you!" He rammed his fist into the wall behind the doctor. _

_Her eyes widened in fear as she struggled to find the words to try and console the man who had never once showed a hint of anger. _

_"I asked them to keep it from you." He turned, his expression changing from anger to complete confusion as he glanced at his wife. _

_They gazed at each other for seconds, each trying to decipher what the other would say next._

_"Why?"_

_She sighed. The tears had finally dried and she motioned for him to return to his seat. He obeyed._

_"You've wanted a child—always wanted a child."_

_"That's no reason – " She silenced him as she continued. _

_"We hadn't learned about the complications until after this little one was already growing." A smile graced her lips as she spoke of the sleeping angel. She turned to face her husband with loving eyes. "I have already lived a complete life with everything a person could hope and dream for." She raised her hand and placed it gently on his left cheek. He placed his hand atop hers and continued listening. _

_"Wouldn't it be selfish if I chose myself over our beautiful daughter?" She laughed slightly. "She needs to experience life to its fullest. The only thing I regret…" she stopped momentarily to stop the tears, "is that I will not be there to guide and give her a mother's love."_

_He didn't waste another second. Standing up, he embraced his wife. She was surprised by his sudden movement and turned her attention to the newborn shifting in her own arms. The doctor smiled as she held her arms out, willing to hold the baby. The mother smiled and handed her child to the doctor, who left the two in the room. _

_"You really are selfish," he mumbled against her hair. "How can you expect me to live without you?" Her only response was crying silently into his shirt. Neither knew how long they remained in that position before he pulled away and placed a kiss on her forehead. _

_"I love you." She smiled when she received the same response from him. "There's one more thing I would like you to promise me." _

_He nodded, waiting for the request. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. _

"_Our daughter's name…"_

* * *

The alarm went off and a high-spirited girl sprang up from bed.

"Happy Birthday, Cagalli!" she yelled to herself as she struggled to free herself from the sheets. Satisfied once she had thrown the covers back on the bed, she sprinted towards the kitchen, already aware of what would be greeting her.

Sitting atop the dining table was her favorite breakfast items: chocolate chip pancakes and a glass of chocolate milk. She grinned sheepishly. She could never get enough chocolate. Beside the lovely prepared breakfast she saw a note written in her father's sloppy handwriting.

_Sorry pumpkin,_

_I got called in early for work today. Why not meet me in the park for lunch?  
I have a surprise for you._

_Hm, I think I'm forgetting something. Oh, right, happy birthday!_

_~ Love, _

_Dad_

Cagalli rolled her eyes and giggled at the note. It was something so typical of her father. It upset her that he was so busy with work, even on her birthday, but that was the life of an adult, or so she had decided. She gobbled down her breakfast and washed the dishes before rushing over to the family room.

Just as she had expected, a huge gift box sat in the family room, begging to be opened. She granted its wish and shredded the wrapping paper without even admiring the neatly wrapped box.

Once the box was opened she found another one inside. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't think twice before opening the second one. A third, smaller box, was revealed. She sat back and furrowed her brow before continuing the unwrapping process. Her father certainly was getting creative with gift giving. Her heart sank when the series of boxes eventually led to a tiny box the size of her hand. At this point she wouldn't be surprised if he had simply given her an empty box.

She tore open the box much like the rest, but squealed in excitement when she saw what it held.

Super Smash Brothers Brawl

The video game she had been drooling over for the past couple of months was finally in her possession. So her father really had been paying attention to her constant babbling. She smiled, tempted to place it in the gaming system, but imagined her father's look of disappointment. Though he kept it a secret from most, he was a video game fanatic, much like herself. When he wasn't busy the two would often play together for hours. In fact, she had obtained her love of video games from her father. And her mother…

Cagalli's eyes widened as she remembered the wonderful gift her mother would be giving her. She quickly sifted through the torn wrapping papers, searching for the all-familiar envelope.

Every year on her birthday she would receive a letter from her mother. Many times it would share embarrassing stories about her father or offer her words of advice for the future. Regardless of the message, the letter was the highlight of her year.

Finally, she found the letter. She smiled in victory as she leapt onto the couch and tore the envelope open, revealing its contents. She eyed the papers and noticed it was much longer than the previous letters her mother had left for her. She turned to the clock and noticed that it was a half hour till lunch. Placing the letter back in the envelope, she decided to read the message after she met with her father for lunch. That way she would be able to read the letter in its entirety. She hurried to get ready.

* * *

Cagalli glanced at her watch impatiently and ran her fingers through her short hair. Another thirty seconds and it would be 12:30. She probably could have read the letter her mother left her by now. She took a seat on the park bench and rocked her feet back and forth as she gazed up. She closed her eyes after staring at the baby blue sky above. There was a tap on her shoulder, but she refused to turn her head and acknowledge the newcomer.

There was another tap, but this time it wasn't a finger. She opened one eye and saw that there was a box of chocolates in front of her. She fought a smile and turned her head away from the chocolates. Again she felt a tap on her shoulder. This time, she turned to face the person and glare at him. Yet, it wasn't him.

She was glaring at a teddy bear masking his face. She snickered and the teddy bear fell into her arms, revealing her smiling father.

"So how is the birthday girl?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"She's angry at her dad."

"Is that so? Well, what if he apologized saying the meeting ran longer than expected, but that he tried his hardest to get out of there as soon as possible?"

"She'd still be mad."

He sighed in response as he opened the box of chocolates and placed one in his mouth.

"Hey, dad?"

"Hm?"

"Mom mentioned in her letters that you were always late when you were supposed to meet her. Did she forgive?"

He chuckled as she glanced at him curiously.

"Your mother was too sweet; she always forgave me without a second thought."

"That's weird," she commented. He raised an eyebrow at his daughter, urging her to continue. "Because I was about to leave. I guess I didn't get mom's patience."

He chuckled once again. "No, you certainly did not." She gave him her hardest glare, but he casually dismissed it. "Actually, you're much more aggressive than your mother."

She wasn't sure whether she was supposed to take his statement as a compliment or an insult.

"You planned to leave without even waiting for me? That's something a close friend of mine from high school would have done," he smiled at the memory, but she saw it quickly fade. "How about lunch?"

Cagalli nodded absentmindedly. She noticed the slight glint of happiness that disappeared as soon as it had arrived, yet she wasn't sure why. It was only on rare occasions that she would see her father smile with his eyes and this had been one of them. Usually, it was only apparent when they were talking about her mother. She brushed the thought aside as she jumped to her feet and followed her father.

* * *

Lunch had been pleasant. There were not many occasions where Cagalli was able to speak with her father so freely. Most of the time he remained at work until late in the evening. When he returned home he had loads of paperwork to finish before the next day began and repeated.

Of course, Cagalli never felt her father neglected her. He loved her immensely, enough for her deceased mother as well. Still, she wished the two could spend more time together.

She had heard from her grandparents that he had changed after her mother passed away. He used to have a cheerful outlook on life, but after her death his emotions and feelings seemed to turn cold. Cagalli hadn't understood them. He always greeted her with a smile and a kiss on the forehead and always seemed happy and content in her presence. But as she grew older she saw that his happiness was not always genuine.

She was brought back from her thoughts as waiters and waitresses surrounded their table, all clapping their hands and singing. She glanced around in confusion until she realized they were singing her 'happy birthday'. She fought the blush forming on her cheeks and turned to her father, who was smiling at her mischievously. She threw her folded napkin at him, which only broadened his smile.

After the commotion had died down she mumbled something along the lines of that incident being embarrassing. Her father only laughed.

"So what did you wish for?" He pointed at the candle she had blown out on the cupcake.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true!" He frowned and she laughed at his change of expression.

They talked for another hour or so before he glanced at his watch. Time had certainly flown by. He apologized saying he had another meeting to attend. She nodded in understanding as he kissed her on the forehead. He left after paying the bill. She, too, left the restaurant and headed home.

_I want you to be happy. _

* * *

After arriving home she retook her seat on the couch and pulled out the letter her mother had written.

_My dearest Cagalli,_

_Happy 12__th__ birthday. I still remember the first day I held you in my arms. Your eyes shone brilliantly just like your father's. Tell me, how is your father? Did he forget your birthday? _

Cagalli smiled. She loved reading her mother's letters; they always seemed to fill her heart with bliss. Ever since her 8th birthday she had begun receiving these letters. There were a total of five, as her mother had once mentioned, which meant this was the last one. It saddened her, but she knew she would always treasure each and every one of them.

_I'm sure he didn't forget. Perhaps he was late for an appointment, but being late and forgetting hardly compare. _

_Are your studies going well? You must be sure to work hard while you have the chance. _

Cagalli nodded.

_Now that I am sure you have grown into a fine young woman I would like to share a story with you. It is about a young couple that found love during their high school years. _

Cagalli tilted her head, but read on. It wasn't like her mother to share romantic stories.

_It may come as a surprise to you, but it is a story that both your father and I hold within our hearts. It is also the story of a young girl named..._

"'Cagalli'?" she read the name aloud in confusion. "But I'm Cagalli!"

* * *

**Meisha:**

Were you able to figure out who everyone is?  
Don't worry... it will all be explained shortly.

As always, I would greatly appreciate any and all reviews. Feedback is always helpful, whether it is a simple compliment or a harsh critique.  
I'm open to anything.  
Still, don't feel obliged to review.

Thanks for reading.  
Ciao!


End file.
